bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkus Rayne/Raining Blood FINALE CHAPTER 3
"Aqua! I've missed you so much! How're you holding up?" My mother asked, still death-gripping me. "Oh fine, besides the losing the circulation in the lower half of my body, that is," I struggled to say. She let go of me and smiled her warm smile; I couldn't help but hug her back. "I'm...getting better," I lied. She was my mother, if I didn't lie she would lecture me about how everything would get better. About how I would be fine on my own. "I see. It must be hard on you." "Me? What about you?" "Aqua...we're already dead." "Right. Sorry." "Don't be. It's so wonderful to see you! I mean, we see you all the time, but it's so nice to actually talk with you!" "Mom. You're rambling." She has always had this problem. "I'm sorry. There has to be a reason you're here, I can see it in your eyes. What's bothering you, sweetheart?" "There is, and it's a bit of a... touchy subject if it's true." "Spit it out, dear." "I want to know about Melinda." My mother's face went blank and I could've sworn I heard her heart shatter. "I-I see. What about her?" "Is what Getsuga said true?" she sighed but I couldn't break. "Is she my sister?" I couldn't help but think I shouldn't have been so blunt, but I had to know. "Yes, Melinda Isabelle Demonis is your sister. But, I'm afraid she's long gone. I'm sorry." "I asked Getsuga to take her to Stalaria. If he listened to me, she's there." Her eyes lit up, she began to bounce in her seat. "This is wonderful! I thought she was killed!" "Then...you have to kill Nike. He's going to go after Melinda. She doesn't have any abilities," My father spoke up. I didn't know he was there. "Getsuga said she had the power to protect herself." I informed him. "Aqua." He stared at me. "Dad." I hugged him. His aura assured me of my own abilities. It also make it clear what I had to do: I had to kill Nike. If I didn't, he'd be after my family forever. I lost too much already. "You're leaving." It wasn't a question. He knew what I was planning. "What? Where are you going? You just got here!" There was a pause. Realization flashed on my mother's face. "Oh no! You are not! It's suicide! You're not even prepared!" My mother ran off ranting about my intentions being rash. "Don't worry, she had a worse reaction when your siblings died. Good luck, sweetheart! Oh! I'll never get an opportunity like this again, so before I forget" He reached beside him, grabbing at the air. And for the first time, I saw their Nirvana change. The gray world I had entered must have been my parents easing into this world, trying not to overwhelm me. The gray changed to my parents' old cottage bedroom. My father was now reaching into the trunk that they always kept under lock and key. He pulled out a large piece of black fabric. "A cloak." He flipped it over to reveal the inside color--a deep blue "It's blue, Because your mother and I noticed you've always had a fascination with that color. In a way, it sort of represents you, I think. We've been saving it for you for some time." He put it on me and I heard a click. It felt like my brain was swelling. "What was that?" "Whenever you wear this cloak, Aqua, you'll have contact with us. You have to go now, sweetie. We don't know how much time is left. Good luck, we love you." He hugged me this time. "Don't die." As this world began to fade, I began to slowly see a sandy color and heard the sound of waves. The smell of my father's cologne had followed my nose. It was so familiar. It brought a tear to my eye, but I fought the urge to break down. Getsuga had removed my Reaper status and sent me to the beach near Devera. I could see Shade's old boat, and it was going to take everything I had just to board it, but I did manage to succeed. I was at sea for two days. My mind traced everything. There wasn't a single moment where my eyes were dry. It was horrible, my mind was tormented with the death of my siblings. My heart was fighting to stay alive as the temperature went well below zero. But I knew there was no hope for me. I would die getting to Indelatra. It would be up to Melinda now. The waves crashed around the boat as my heartbeat slowed. Hypothermia had begun to set in. A ray of light shone on me, making me feel worse. I saw her again: Ella Negorin. "You cannot give in now, Aqua. They are all still with you." My eyes flew open and the beach of Indelatra was bright in the morning light. The boat hit shore, and I knew Ella had done something to keep me alive. I would thank her--if I ever saw her again--. I stood on the edge of the boat, looking at my brother's island and jumped off, my feet finally feeling warmth. I looked over Indelatra. Nothing had changed. It was the same as it had been when Shade died. His presence seemed to be everywhere. In the town, in the sand, even in the sky. Eclio`--the only settlement on Indelatra--was busy, for a reason I did not know. I looked to the castle. If I remembered right, I could say it's name was Agylio? It had a pulsating, black aura that I could faintly see. I assumed it was a faint trace left of my reaper powers, even if they lasted for only a few minutes. I stared at it and heard my brother Shade's voice, and felt his presence. "Kill him." There was no questioning it. I had just heard the spirit of my brother. Category:Blog posts